


Nunca será un adiós

by skymoon



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Pain, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: Y, al final, nuestros errores significaron tu adiós.Una pequeña historia en la que hago un cóctel con los adolescentes de Runaways, Capa y Puñal y Spiderman con una dosis de Vengadores.





	Nunca será un adiós

**Author's Note:**

> Ningún personaje de Marvel me pertenece. Empezando por Los Vengadores, siguiendo por Capa y Puñal y acabando por los miembros de Runaways. Solo quiero sacar una idea de mi cabeza y compartirla. Sin pretender nada más.

 

 

La explosión sacudió las montañas que les rodeaban. Desde su lugar poco pudieron hacer salvo contemplar como la onda expansiva les alcanzaba.

Los gritos clamando que se protegiesen, que buscasen refugio no les llegaron y cuando las nueves de polvo y humo se disiparon solo pudieron contemplar como en el suelo yacía el cuerpo inerte de una de las chicas.

Gert Yorkes, 15 años, con su pelo corto teñido de malva. Con sus gafas rotas. Y Chase a su lado, llorando desconsolado. Karolina abrazada a Nico. Molly sin poder apartar la mirada de su hermana. Alex incapaz de aguantar los ojos alzados. Las manos ensangrentadas de Tandy brillando aún. La capa raída de Ty. La máscara hecha jirones de Peter.

No eran héroes. No. Eran niños enfrentados al adiós.

 

* * *

 

 

  _Por favor, no me dejes. Eres la única. La única._

 

La letanía suave e incesante de Chase mientras se despedía de la primera chica que le había querido  y de la que se había tenido que despedir sin decirle: _“te amo”_ Porque con 17 años quieres creer que tienes toda la vida para amarla.

Aún a pesar de que la esperanza comenzase a desaparecer cuando tus padres te traicionaron. Cuando supo que ni siquiera ese amor devoto era tal.

Porque con 17 años aún quieres creer que el mundo puede ser perfecto. Y te crees capaz de superar y vencer todo.

Pero quien vence a la muerte.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Peter sobrevivió a convertirse en cenizas a los 15 años. Y apareció en medio de ningún lado aún recordando el frío y el dolor. Y la soledad. A los 16.

 

Sensaciones que vuelve a experimentar mientras ve como la vida de su compañera se desvanece. Apenas la llegó a conocer, apenas conoce a ninguno de aquellos que lucharon con él.

 

¿Futuros vengadores?

 

Futuras almas rotas.

 

Como la suya.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Karolina y Nico se sostienen. Han ido descubriendo que son mejores y más fuertes juntas. La magia oscura de la segunda se contrarresta con la luz cegadora de la primera. Juntas, con su recién estrenado amor, pueden con todo. 

 

Menos con tener que decir adiós, a los 17 años de ambas, a la pequeña sabelotodo que les siguió diciendo que juntos eran esa familia que creyeron perder hacía ya tanto que parecía una vida.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Dijo que moriríamos uno de los dos. Evita dijo eso. No tenía que ser ella. Ty… ella no tenía que pagar por nosotros. Era nuestra deuda._

 

Ty, con tanta rabia como amor en su adolescente corazón de 17 años, quiso abrazar a su amiga pero bien sabía que en su estado aquello podría desencadenar más tragedia. Más dolor. Arrodillado frente a ella, intentando cogerle una mano protegiendo su piel con la tela de su capa. Y al hacerlo la luz y las tinieblas se unieron en un leve halo.

 

Y se atrevió a estrecharla. Aún a pesar del terror. Porque era peor verla sufrir que el miedo a que tuviera que volver a sentirse sola. Y su llanto le rompió el corazón.

 

Tandy, con 16 años, no lloraba nunca.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alex odiaba su cerebro. Su coeficiente intelectual elevado. Sus 17 años de creer que lo sabía todo y que les había llevado a ese final.

 

Su discusión con Tony cuando este les expresó su deseo de acogerles y ayudarles a ser mejores.

 

Ya eran los mejores.

 

No necesitaban adultos que se creyesen con derecho a protegerles.

 

Y la realidad le golpeó en el estomago cuando lo más que podía esperar era un puñetazo en la cara.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando oyó sus pasos detenerse tras ellos. Cuando el polvo se asentó. Cuando volvió a pesar el silencio. Cuando solo era roto por el llanto suave.

 

Cuando todo eso sucedió, Molly Hernandez se giró buscándolo. Se levantó y se acercó a él.

 

Sus brazos extendidos la invitaron a buscar refugio.

 

Y aceptó, porque estaba cansada de perder. 

 

Porque lo necesitaba.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Cuidaré de ti, Molly._ – Bruce Banner abrazó a la niña recordando que noches atrás ella, sin miedo, posó su pequeña mano sobre la enorme de su alter ego, y con solo cuatro palabras le ayudó a volver.

 

_No eres un monstruo._

* * *

 

 

Eran héroes. Pero como habían demostrado tantas veces capaces de cometer los mayores errores e infligirse los mayores daños. Habían peleado entre ellos. Pero también habían aprendido a saber perdonarse.

 

Era Steve no pudiendo aguantar ver las lágrimas cayendo silenciosas por el rostro de aquel al que dejó atrás, al que echó en cara arrastrar a un chico de 15 años a la guerra. Y que ahora comprendía que lo que el moreno siempre quiso evitar era que sucediese algo como aquello.

 

Evitar que niños perdidos que se creían inmunes a la tragedia tuvieran que sufrirla. Dándoles los conocimientos y el apoyo que necesitasen para que caminasen hacia su destino con las mejores herramientas posibles.

 

Y la realidad, de nuevo, les golpeó de frente. Arrebatándoles a uno de ellos cuando comenzaba a formar parte de lo que estaban creando.

 

Steve quería haber sido, haber podido ser el faro de fe que les había sido arrebatado cuando ningún niño debería crecer sin esperanza. Tandy, Puñal, le había mostrado que ese era su sueño. Ser el eje y el báculo que ayudase a crear un futuro mejor. Ty, le enseñó su miedo a fallar.

 

Y su miedo se había hecho realidad.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _Venceremos_. – le oyó hablar.

 

_¿Cómo?_

 

 _Tu mismo lo dijiste, Steve. Y en su momento no me atreví a creerlo_. – sus ojos castaños se posaron en los del rubio. – _Juntos_.

 

 _¿Por nosotros?_ – murmuró.

 

 _Sí… pero sobretodo por ellos_. – se aproximó a él. – _Es hora de dejar de ser sólo héroes_. _Es hora de ser sólo personas_. 

 

 _Por ellos_.

 

 _Por ellos_.

 

 


End file.
